


All we need is a little spark in the dark

by Lluvia185



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Geeky fanboy Tenth, Rock star Rose, Seven Minutes In Heaven, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lluvia185/pseuds/Lluvia185
Summary: He was too old to play seven minutes in heaven, sure Donna – the library temp – was older and already joining the other players. But when Rose Tyler – the singer of Bad Wolf – sat among the group of players, he found himself rushing to sit beside Donna on the floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting over this short fic I wrote, since the end of last summer, and I have finally finished it - I think - and I know it has some mistakes, but if I keep re-reading it, I will probably make it worse so here is it. The fic's rating will go up by the third chapter.
> 
> If you find a mistake send me a message here or to my tumblr account: lluvia185 and tell me where it is, so I can change it. English is not my native language and I write this to improve my writing skills. Also contact me if you are insterested in beta the whole fic, I will be very thankful.
> 
> And... I totally ripped off the title from Alice Cooper’s song, Spark in the dark.

# Chapter 1

 

 

He was too old for ‘Seven minutes in Heaven’– like half a doctorate and two degrees to old, to be precise – Donna was too, by the way, but she was already seated in the circle of players, looking as excited as it was Christmas morning and she was 7 years old. It made him wonder with whom she was expecting to make out.

It has been her idea to come to this party, none of his little group belonged here. He had befriended Donna by mistake, she worked at the faculty library where Rory and him used to study, and he made the error of taking her for a fellow nerd like them. She was actually a crazy partygoer, but she was funny and brilliant, so they remained friends nonetheless.

Amy and Rory had disappeared ten minutes after they arrived to the party. He assumed they were snogging each other somewhere. They had started dating a few weeks ago and it was almost revolting to be around them lately, he probably won’t see them for the rest of the evening. Which leave him with two options, join the ‘seven minutes of hormonal students’ or wander off by himself.

He was about to do the later, when he spotted Jack Harkness – he was also included in the category of ‘too older for this teen trope’ – pushing Rose Tyler to the group of players, – the singer of Bad Wolf, [Rose Tyler](http://www.polyvore.com/rock_singer/set?id=207886395). The one on who he had a crush since he was 19 and went to one of her first concerts with the band, _the_ Rose Tyler.

Their former singer had left, and their choice to cast an unknown teenager as the new vocalist had been widely criticized, until that very concert. He still can remember the burst of emotion among the public when her voice joined Jack’s guitar solo, her vocal cords rivalling with the high notes of the guitar.

Three years ago she had enrolled on a music management undergrad, and he had never been more glad of the physics’ lab being right across the music studios. Not everyone got to glance at their celebrity’s crush a few times a week.

Right now his crush was joining the game – reluctantly, according to her posture and expression – looking around the room checking out the participants. When her eyes landed briefly on him, he knew she had recognized him, but her sight kept wandering around, uninterested.

Last summer one of their tech sound guys had disserted the band a few hours before a gig at the uni. With that little time, they hadn’t been able to find anyone of their contacts who could help them. So Jack tried to look for someone there, and that was how he found him trying to borrow a sound board for an experiment of his acoustic and harmonics course. – If you asked Jack, he would say he was stealing, but he was planning to return the thing, alright?

He had agreed lending them a hand instantly – though the agreement had extended to the whole summer after that first concert – and let’s face it, the chance of getting to know Rose Tyler had been a major factor on his decision. Unfortunately, he hadn’t taking into account how awful his gob could run on its own when she was in the same room. He had said some pretty daft things in front of her, scratch that, he had only managed to ramble nonstop about daft topics like how healthy bananas were, and once or twice he had even achieved to insult her, on her _face_.

The only thing he had accomplished that summer had been making a fool of himself and watch other blokes flirting with her, or worse, she flirting back.

Despite all of that, he found himself taking a seat beside Donna, at the same time Martha showed up with an empty bottle to spin. He really hoped he wouldn’t spin Martha, he had already turned her down once this year, he wasn’t looking for a repetition, and certainly not locked up in a closet.

Jack clapped his hands and took the bottle from Martha, eager to start. He explained the rules; no gender preference, whoever you spin you will go into the closet with. No one was forced to do anything, except stay the seven minutes locked up inside.

Said that, he sat on the floor with the rest of them and proclaimed himself the first participant.

 

♫♪♫

 

Forty minutes later, John was trying to figure out what was Jack’s trick. He had already gone into the closet three times. He had to be cheating somehow.

By the way, he had been the third one to go in with Jack. And he had kissed John. He conceded he might have expected it, but he really hadn’t seen it coming.

“I’m sorry, but err… I’m not really into you.” He had said after gently pushing Jack away.

“Yeah, I figured out that much, but I have to tried, you know?” He had shrugged his shoulders smiling all the way.

“Umh… I guess?”

“Just so I know, are you just not on to me, or not into guys in general?”

John could barely make out his face in the darkness of the closet, but he had seemed very interested on his answer. John had shoved his hands into his blue trousers’ pockets and answered.

“Guys.”

“Ah, Ok.” Jack nodded. “What about blondes, about this height, really hot, singers?” he had lowered his palm to point out the approximated stature, smiling from ear to ear. John had pulled out one of his hands from his pocket and began to fiddle with his left earlobe.

“I dunno what you mean.” He had felt the heat on his cheeks, while avoided Jack’s inquisitive eyes.

“Damn! I knew it!” Jack had clapped, laughing. “Oh, Sarah Jane owes me 10 pounds, she said there was no way.”

And undignified “What?” had come out from John lips.

“Man, you are head over heels for Rosie.”

“I–I–I, that’s not, I mean…” He had stuttered. Achieving a good laugh and a hard pat on his arm from Jack.

“You should say something to her, Doc.”

He had been still speechless when someone had opened the door of the closet, and he heard Sarah Jane asking Jack if he had kissed him.

“I tried.” Jack stepped out of the closet, winking at him. “But I’m afraid you owe me a tenner.” He had addressed Sarah Jane, who gasped a surprised “Seriously?”

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her while he reclaimed his seat beside Rose. John had scratched the back of his neck all the way to his seat, in an attempt to cover up his blush.

“What was that about?” Donna asked him after he sat down.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah nothing. Then why are you blushing, spaceman?”

He hadn’t been sure if Rose had been looking at him or just at his general direction, but it made him redden even more.

“Don’t tell me Jack actually smooched you, and now you’re questioning your sexuality.” Donna insisted.

If looks could kill, she would have been a crispy corpse by then.

“Don’t be daft. Nothing is going on. I’m just thirsty, want something to drink?” He was already up and walking to the table where the beers were before Donna could even blink, let alone ask him for a drink.

He drank almost half a pint in one first swig. He had no idea why he was so nervous, sure it was a tad shocking that Jack and Sarah Jane had suspected he had a little crush on Rose, but it wasn’t like he kept it as a secret or anything. Rory and Donna were tired of him listening Bad Wolf’s albums all the time, and Amy called Rose his dream girlfriend.

He was still drinking in deep thought when Jack yelled at him from the floor.

“Hey Doctor! It’s your turn.”

John raised his beer and nodded at him, he was about to tell him he was on his way, when Jack yelled again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll spin on your behalf.” And before John could agree, Jack spun the bottle.

The green glass whirled three times before stopped dead pointing at [Rose Tyler](http://www.polyvore.com/rock_singer/set?id=207886395).

He choked on his beer. He really, _really_ needed to find out Jack’s trick.

“Fine.” was everything Rose said before stood up and walk towards the closet. She missed Jack’s wild gesticulations at John or his non-vocal ‘go get her.’

Could you be grateful at someone and want to murderer him at the same time? Cause those were John’s most approximate feelings towards Jack at the time.

In the meantime, Rose had already opened the closet’s door, while he was still glue on his place. He suddenly dropped the beer on the table and run – _almost_ run to her.

His first thought after the door closed behind them was that he had never been this close to her. The scent of her shampoo was overwhelming – he was trying to decipher if it smelled like mango, but he wasn’t sure – and their breathing was the only sound inside the closet.

He wondered if the closet had shrunk in the last couple of minutes. It felt bigger when Jack had been with him, which made no sense because he was taller and heftier than the blonde in front of him.

The tense silence between them stretched for a couple of eons. He wanted to say something, but previous experiences had taught him he might say something either incredible stupid or incredible rude. Therefore, he was going to be quiet, let her speak first.

He shifted from foot to foot, ‘ _Blimey it is hot in here, or what?_ ’

“Can I ask you something?” Rose’s voice sounded loud after the heavy silence, though it was barely higher than a whisper.

“Yep. Sure, Ja, Sí...” ‘ _Someone stop him, please_.’

“Why do you hate me?”

 _‘Thank god. Wait.’_ “What!?”

“Is fine if you don’t like me. Sometimes people just don’t click. But I just want to know if is because of something I’ve said or–”

“What are you–? What?!?”

She crossed her arms over her chest – actually under, which made his eyes fly to her breasts for a split of a second before going back to the crazy conversation.

“There’s not need to be rude, mate.” She sounded irritated.

“That’s not–is just–… why on earth would you think _I_ don’t like you??” He ran his hands over his calculated messy hair, an utterly gobsmacked expression on his face.

“Cos they all are always mentioning how nice and outgoing you are.”

John assumed ‘they’ were the band, but he wasn’t sure.

“Even Ace says you’re very funny sometimes, but… well, you… you’re very odd with me all the time, so I just figured out you must dislike me.” She shrugged, her arms still crossed.

“I do not!” He couldn’t even begin to fathom how to explain her how dead wrong she was, because even in the semidarkness they were, he could see she didn’t believe him.

But then it struck him.

“Do you…” He cleared his throat, uneasy. “Do you remember the 2006 concert in Hammersmith?”

“Of course I do. It was the first big gig I performance with Bad Wolf.” It was obvious she was lost and chafed by this sudden change of topic.

“I know. I was there.”

She arched an eyebrow, curiosity sweeping between her irritation. 

“My… my uncle always loved the band. He bought tickets for the both of us, even when every critic was dragging the band through the mud for choosing you as a vocalist. He didn’t care, he said he trusted Sarah Jane good judgment.” John smiled recalling the conversation. Rose was listening at him engrossed. “He died two months before the concert, and … I–I–I wasn’t going to go, but it was his favourite band and, and–”

“I understand.”

And she did. Trying to honour someone’s memory or do something they loved just to feel closer to them, she understood that very well.

“The third song, when you sang a solo with Jack’s guitar?”

She nodded, she had never been more anxious and thrilled in her life like she had been before that song.

“Right there, I knew my uncle was right. I’ve never heard anything more touching and powerfully raw than your voice on that song.”

“Oh.” She was the one who looked a little gobsmacked now.

“Yep. Most beautiful sound in the universe.” His ear tips were burning with embarrassment, but somehow it was a nice feeling. “I’m a hardcore fan, you see?” He moved his hands trying to explain himself better, like he used to do when he was teaching a lesson, though she could barely see him.

He would pace too if he could.

“So when you are around I’m so skittish and anxious, that I ramble non-stop. According to my friend Amy, is like if a ten years old boy would meet Hermione.”

“Wow, Hermione, huh?” She was smiling playfully at him.

“Yep. I guess. Though you could be Harry too, or Ron…” His face was burning and his ramble was making an entrance.

The closet door opened, he blinked a few times due the unexpected burst of light. When he managed to focus his sight, he almost swallowed his own tongue. Rose’s cheeks were blushed, her eyes shone mirthfully and her tongue was touching her front teeth in the hottest, most devilish grin he had ever, _ever_ seen. She confidently strolled out of the closet, his eyes automatically were drawn to her swaging hips covered by a black mini skirt. He might have suffered a stroke on that very spot.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

“For someone who didn’t want to play, you do look cheerful.” Donna’s voice interrupted his haze induced state.

“Uh?” He turned his head. Apparently he had missed half a conversation.

“Is your inner fanboy starstruck ‘cause you were seven minutes with [Rose Tyler](http://www.polyvore.com/rock_singer/set?id=207886395)?”

He would have frowned at that if he could remove the smile from his face.

“Spill it, spaceman.”

“She… she thought I hated her!” He whispered.

“What!? How could she!?”

“My reaction exactly.”

“No, but you even have a google news’ alert with her name!” She insisted, her voice getting louder with disbelief.

“Sssshh” John shushed her, his finger against his own lips. “Not so loud.”

“But, but,” Donna stammered. “But she should be creeped out by your dedication.” She appeared to be more offended by the notion than he had been.

“It’s not creepy.” He defended himself.

“Oh, it is.” She said as a matter of fact. Then she pondered the news for a minute. “Maybe she fancies you.”

“That’s…” A fantasy, a deep secret wet dream. “ludicrous.”

“Did she looked disappointed because you ‘hate her’?” Donna insisted, air quoting the last part. His eyes flickered from her to Rose across the room, who was talking and laughing with Jack.

“How would I know? It was dark.” He lied, Donna squinted at him. “Fine.” He finally conceded. “No, she was mostly irritated.”

“Yeah, I think she may like you.”

“Don’t–don’t say that.” He asked for, but it was more an order than a request.

“No, listen.” She laid a hand on his arm, following his stare until she was looking him eye to eye. “I’m not saying she is lusting after you, but maybe she likes you in a friendly way.” Donna explained. “Otherwise, why would she care?”

“I–I… I don’t know.” He faltered. “But she doesn’t, are we clear?”

“Wow, don’t talk to me that way, you, skinny boy. It’s not my fault if I’m the voice of the reason.” She was smirking, enjoying to much teasing him.

He huffed. His eyes flickered involuntary to Rose once again. She was whispering something to Jack, hand on his face, mouth nuzzling his ear. Not that John could actually see _that_ , because her hand was covering her mouth, but he pictured it. Vividly.

He couldn’t let Donna’s teasing get into his head. It was preposterous.

 

♫♪♫

 

“She went to the kitchen, but she told me to spin for her.”

John vaguely heard Jack’s voice. He had been spacing out for a while and was not very tuned in with what was going on at the moment.

The American spun the glass and the bottle did a few twirls, slowing down by itself until it stopped between Donna and John. He looked around, Sarah Jane, Martha and Rose where nowhere to be seen and he has no clue on whose behalf Jack’s had spun the bottle.

He was about tell Jack to whirl it again, when Rose came in.

“Who did I get?” She asked Jack.

“Him.” Donna pushed John forward. He would have glared at her, but she was pushing him to Rose, so he felt inclined to forgive her. He just stood up awkwardly, his eyes jumping from Jack’s plotting face to Donna’s amused one, to Rose’s.

“Oh, well, that’s nice.” The blonde in question smiled at him, pinning a lock of hair behind her ear.

She _wasn’t_ flirting with him – of course she wasn’t, it was Donna’s words messing with him. He nodded way too stiff to be a natural movement, and walked to the closet. She went in behind him, so when the door closed, he turned around to face her.

“I have to know, what’s Jack trick with the–”

Rose’s hands grabbed him possessively by the head, cutting his brain to mouth connexion. Her palms cupped his ears, her fingers went deep into his hair, and in one swift move her lips were on his.

 

♫♪♫ 

 

There were bells ringing inside his head. Red alert sirens, the turning-off-brain-functions kind of sirens.

She was kissing him.

She. Rose Tyler.

 _The_ Rose Tyler.

With her lips, lips that tasted like pale ale and jelly babies.

Rose tugged his lower lip between hers, and his brain switched back on.

‘ _Maybe she does like me._ ’ The thought came with an incredulous wanting gasp. She hummed with approval on the back of her throat, the tip of her tongue proving his lips.

He opened his mouth eager, compliant, and her tongue slid in with a sexy confident move. All his blood was rushing south, and he couldn’t care less. This was the hottest, best moment of his bloody life.

His arms came back to life, and he sneaked one around Rose’s waist, pulling her against him. She re-angled his head. Her nails scratched his scalp, eliciting an involuntary response from his hips, which bucked into hers. They both moaned.

She breathed hot and excited against his mouth, slowing down the kiss. Rose opened her lips coaxing him to do the same, and her tongue searched his in a luring move he followed gladly, sliding his tongue over hers.

John placed his other hand on the back of her neck, holding her in place. She surged up suddenly, her breasts pressing upon his chest, and he wondered how that might feel without clothes.

He was already half hard and those thoughts weren’t helping either. She had to know _that_ , right? Did she feel him?

He was about to cross a line – another one – but he needed, _have_ to know. He lowered the arm around her waist, his fingers grazing the waistband of her skirt and dipping down over the black material.

He would have pumped his fist on the air, when his palm covered Rose’s buttock – if he wasn’t otherwise occupied, of course. He cupped her bum and pressed her into him. When she arched against his hard-on, he might have cried of joy. Maybe he actually did, because a needy, strangled sound came up on the back of his throat.

 

♫♪♫ 

 

An annoying, unwelcome noise barged into his bliss. A moment later the noise repeated, louder, and he realized someone was knocking on the door. The door… the closet’s door… the closet!

He almost jumped out of his skin, reality crashing hard.

Rose, on the other hand, released his lower lip slow and reluctantly with a soft pop. She didn’t jump or even broke their intimate closeness – he had taken off his hands from her body hastily and he already felt the loss of it – instead her hands remained on his hair, her nose nuzzled along his. The heavy puffs of air from her mouth were his only clue, that she was at least as affected as him by their snog.

“Are you two ok?” Jack’s voice came through the door.

She took a step back then, but her hands refused of letting him go, they slid over the sides of his head to his shoulders.

“Yeah.”

His voice was two octaves higher than usual, but when he opened his eyes, he lost it for good. Rose was biting her lip, half smiling, half excited, eyes shining bright and pupils blown dark. He could have popped like a champagne bottle just watching that expression, if it wasn’t for Jack’s irksome voice on the other side.

“We heard a noise.”

“The Doctor knocked off a box.” Rose’s voice wasn’t higher like his, instead it was lower and sexy as hell. Also he wasn’t going to dig deeper in how his dick has twitched at hearing her calling him Doctor, nope. But that brought out a new concern. He looked down, yeah, he was sporting a very obvious tent in his pants.

Maybe Donna was right when he said his clothes were a little too tight. ‘ _Ewwww, not Donna’s thoughts now, brain._ ’ On second thought... ‘ _Yeah, maybe Donna’s thoughts, also Rory slurping spaghettis, decimals of π too._ ’

He felt Rose’s gaze on his lower body, but he wasn’t going to dwell on that or even look up, because if he caught an expression like the one before, he might come in his pants like a fourteen years old boy.

“Take of your jacket.” Rose voice was even huskier now.

“I… What?”

“Your jacket.”

He looked at her like she was talking in some alien language, but there wasn’t much blood left on his brain, so there was that. Rose’s hands tugged at his blue lapels and he finally understood what she meant.

He took of his suit jacket with her assistance. He folded it and placed over his arm. Rose move it till the jacket covered his bulge.

“Say you’re going to the loo.” Her command made it sound like he wasn’t going there precisely.

“Errr…”

“Upstairs, last door. Give me five minutes.”

She pecked his cheek and walked out the door.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a review if you like this chapter :)  
> If you spoted a grammar mistake or any other error, leave me a review or send me a message on my tumbr: @lluvia185. I'm also looking for a beta for a tennich fic I'm writting (Broadchurd's Alec x Rose) mainly for grammar mistakes or coloquial expressions, that kind of thing. If anyone is interested, again contact me on my tumblr or here. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come the smut people, so i've changed the rating of the fic.   
> It's the first time I write smut from the guy's perspective so I hope it isn't weird.

The upper floor was empty, or at least he hadn’t run into anyone. There were several notes posted around, asking to keep the party downstairs, but people often wandered off no matter what.

Just like he was doing.

Sure, it was Rose’s idea, but he was the one walking around.

He realized, he still had no idea whose house he was in. It was big though, he had noticed the Edwardian façade when they’ve arrived to the party, buildings like this were usually reformed into small studios or one floor flats, but this one wasn’t.

The thought of how bloody expensive this house might be, made him shudder.

He was already in front of the last door of the corridor, doubting himself about going in or not. He ended up knocking just in case, and cracking the door open after a few seconds of silence. No one was inside, so he turned on the lights and let himself in.

It was a bedroom, a big one. Not like a suite big, but at least twice as big as his at the apartment he shared with Rory.

There was a king size bed at his right, with white covers and black and pink cushions. In front of him was a big white wardrobe and a studio table. At his right, beyond the bed, was a window and what it looked like an original iron fireplace, above which was hanged a big mirror framed in bright blue metalwork. There was another window at the far end of that wall, a bay window with a bright yellow seat and pink cushions. On the corner, between that window and the studio table, two guitars were standing up, there was also a guitar case on the top of a trunk by the end of the bed. The walls were pale blue except for the one were the bed was against, a mural was painted on that one. It looked like some kind of constellation – not a real one though – over a dark blue and magenta deep universe. The cascade of golden dots had some kind of pattern, and when he stepped back he realized it created a wolf shape. A black tapestry was hanged on the ceiling above the bed, it has dates and city names on it. He recognized it, it was from the last Europe tour of Bad Wolf. He noticed then the poster of the Sex Pistols on one of the wardrobe’s doors, a band’s t-shirt hanging by the chair, some books and music sheets on the table, and a pink photo frame.

He walked towards the table and picked up the photo. It was Rose with an older woman, there was a slight resemblance, so he wondered if that was her mother. He heard steps by the door, left the photo where he had founded, put his hands in his pockets and turned around.

Rose was already inside, her back against the door pushing it closed.

“I’ve no idea this was your house.” He stated.

“It’s not.” A small frown on her face. “It’s Jack’s, don’t you know it?”

“Nope.” He frowned too, looking around confused. “But… this is your room, isn’t it?”

She nodded.

“I live here during the school year.”

“Oh.” He nodded too. He was jittery and she looked that way too. “Why am I here?”

Her frown deepened then, perplexed by the question.

“I thought… that you, I mean…” She trailed off. Her eyes searched for something on his face and when she didn’t find whatever it was, she blushed furiously.  “God, I thought that you…” She gestured to him. “That we… I thought you _liked_ me.”

“I—I do. It’s not that, sorry. I’m sorry. What I meant was, _is_ … I like you, a lot, really.” He was still sporting a semi because of her, which was making this conversation difficult for him to follow properly. “But… I guess what I want to know is, what do you want from me? Exactly.” He cleared his throat nervously. “Cos if it is just—just sex, well, I’m all in favour, but I don’t want to get my hopes up for more, if is only _that_ for you.”

“I see.” She got a few steps closer. “Why do you think I just want to shag with you?”

“Weeelll… I’ve no idea why, cos I’m me and you are… well you.” He pointed at her like it was obvious. “But you also don’t really know _me_ so… yeah, that would be the just-a-shag kind of thing.”

She bit her lip pensive, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

“You know those open days and welcome lectures for new alumni the uni does?” She asked out of the blue.

“Errr… yes. I’ve actually given one or two.” He rocked on his feet, this change of subject felt surreal, after have asked Rose Tyler if she thought of him as a piece of meat to be shagged. God he had actually said _that_ , right? Sometimes he reckoned, it would be a bless for him to be mute.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I know. I was at one of yours.”

“What?” Baffled at the unexpected information. He was about to tell her he’d have noticed her, but he remembered how crowded those lectures were.

“Yeah, I was unsure about studying at uni, you know? I wanted to, but I—I reckoned it wasn’t for me. I only enrolled at Jack’s insistence.” She explained. He didn’t know what to say, but she hadn’t finished yet.

“So, he came along to the lecture. We were… in ‘disguise’.” A small smile on her face while she air-quoted the word. “And you gave this great motivational speech. You said everyone had their own speed and that it wasn’t matter if we finished our grads in 3 years or in 9. That, it wouldn’t matter as long as we didn’t give up.”

He was shocked. He remembered the day vaguely, he recalled have sat on the professor table and ramble about life at uni and such.

“I almost gave up several times the first year, but then I’d remembered that lanky fit bloke’s speech and thought ‘keep trying, that’s what matters’.” She was fiddling bashful, avoiding his gaze, but if she had looked up at him, she would have seen how stunned and moved he was. Not to mention a wee proud of himself after Rose Tyler’s has referred to him as a fit bloke. But she didn’t, instead she kept talking.

“Last year a classmate mentioned the free lectures for the ‘Science week’. I… I recognized you on a brochure, and well, it says ‘astrophysics for general public’ so I signed in.”

She kept shrugging as what she was saying was nothing, but his heart was beaten so bloody fast, he might need a second one soon. He did _remember_ that speech. He had rehearsed it in front of Donna, Rory and Amy, with two out of three falling sleep at some point.

“I got a bit lost at the waves and energy, but the black holes and wormholes part was brilliant.” She beamed, pointing the mural on the wall he had appreciated before. “I painted that after the lecture, I loved the pictures you showed us.”

He crossed the distance between them in two steps, cupped her head with both hands and kissed her. Otherwise he might end saying something silly like ‘I love you’.

She gasped, he had taken her by surprise, but she kissed him back eager.

They stumbled backwards and she giggled.

“You. Are. Brilliant.” He punctuated every word, a breath away from her. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, not quite biting more like pulling at it, looking at him in the eye, playful and bloody erotic.

“Am I?” She asked feisty, releasing his lip.

He nodded, as if he could speak after that. She grabbed him by the front of his tee, pulling him down to kiss him again. He bended his knees compliant, encircled her waist with both arms and pulled her upwards until her toes only grazed the floor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as a reflex. Her whole body pressed against his, while her tongue caressed his.

She lifted one of her knees, grazing the outside of his leg. He lowered his hand to her thigh unsure, but she swathed her leg around his hip instantly.

His fingers shook, he had always thought that was the kind of move only happened in chick flicks.

He duplicated the same move with his other hand and so did she.

“Fuck.” He gasped, breaking the kiss. Rose was all wrapped around his lean frame, her ankles crossed below his bum. Her skirt had rolled up and he can felt her damp knickers even through his trousers.

She opened her eyes, big black pupils surrounded by a thing honey ring, looked at him in the eye and swayed her hips against him.

He shut his eyes, a high-pitched whimper fell from his lips, his hips returning the motion.

“Bed” She breathed hot and shaky. He gladly obeyed her.

He tripped on something – a carpet? – and both of them fell ungracefully onto the bed. She recovered first, giggling while she climbed on top of him. Mounted on him like a gorgeous amazon.

He was just lying there, admiring her. Debating with himself about raising his hands upwards from her thighs, when she gave him that tongue-touching smile and took off her shirt.

He gulped loudly.

Petite, perky tits framed by hot pink lace and pinkish skin was all he could see for a moment. A tiny black bow between Rose’s breasts tempted him so bad, he tightened his grip on her thighs trying to regard some control.

She wouldn’t have any of it though. She moved her hands from his chest to his arms and up till she reached his hands. She laced her fingers with his, hers were tiny compare with his long slim fingers, but it felt so right.

Rose eyes were fixed on his face, his on their hands. She rose one of their joined hands up to her right breast. Then unlaced their fingers, until hers were around his wrist and his were cupping her breast.

He gulped again, his Adam’s apple bobbing visible, his eyes zeroed on the hand covering Rose’s breast.

He flickered his thumb experimentally over her hardened nipple. John shifted his eyesight to Rose’s face, to watch her reaction, she bit her lip and closing her eyes. The fact that she wasn’t looking encouraged him to pinch the nipple over the pink lace. She gasped delighted and her hips swayed lightly against his erection.

He supported himself – awkwardly – on their still joined hands, to push himself up. He gazed at her, her eyes were now hooded but opened and looking back at him. He felt more self-conscious then, but he bowed his head anyway and licked her other nipple over her bra.

She let go of his wrist and gripped the back of his head, combing his hair trough her fingers. He took that as encouragement, opened his mouth and sucked as much as he could of her left breast while groped her right. She moaned loud, and bucked repeatedly against his erection.

He needed to get rid of that bra, presto.

He lowered her right strap hastily, trying to get rid of the, now, annoying garment. Rose must have thought the same, because she let his hand go and searched for the clasp at her back, single handed.

Once the bra got loose, John surrounded her with his arms, palms on her upper back while his mouth lapped and sucked her breasts, taking turns to worship each one. She felt amazing. Soft, pink heated skin under his hands, and warm small breasts crowned with dark pink nipples hardening in his mouth.

She kept jerking and moaning above him, her grip on his hair painful and arousing. After he pulled a nipple between his teeth, she writhed in pleasure, whimpering.

She lowered her head to the side, bit his earlobe and whisper the hottest, most exciting four words he had ever listened.

 “I want you now.”

He was still processing them, when she pulled his tee over his head and pushed him back against the mattress. She changed slightly her position above him so she could bend over him, attacking his neck with her lips and tongue, and his chest with her nails and fingertips.

Seemed it was his turn to jerk and moan.

He grabbed the back of her head and turned it to face him. They kissed open-mouth, sloppy, horny. He tried to unzipped his trousers with his free hand, but Rose took over quickly. Once opened, she sneaked her hand inside and encircle his erection with her small hand.

“Fuck!” He cursed, her hand starting to pumped him slowly.

His eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the feeling for a moment. She was squeezing him with the perfect amount of pressure while pumping him.

John reopened his eyes and grabbed Rose’s wrist stilling her movements. She glanced up, her brow frowned.

“Too many clothes.” He explained out of breath, which was true, but he was also afraid of coming on her hands if she kept going.

She looked at herself, hers pink Dr Martens stood out upon the white bedding. He toed his Converses and get rid of his socks. She unzipped her black skirt and skimmed out of it. He did the same with his blue trousers and turned to her.

The view though a tad comical, was worth it of a few hundred wanks. She was wearing only her matching hot pink knickers, with the matching tiny black bow and was having trouble untying her boots. The lace of her underwear was see-thru and he wanted to take it off, almost as much as he wanted to keep it on.

“Want me to try?” He pointed at her boots.

“Yeah.” She nodded. He kneeled on the bed and scoot over.

His fingers began to work on her laces while Rose leant back on her forearms. He kept his eyes glued on his task, cos otherwise the boots would not come out that night. But when he finished and did look up, his mouth dried up.

A pink and golden goddess leant over her bed, biting her lip, wearing nothing else than her knickers was all hot and aroused for him – _because_ of him.

He spread his hands from her ankles, caressing as much skin as he can on his way upwards. He stopped at her hips, his fingertips over the waistband. He bent his head and kissed the skin over the tiny bow. He glanced up to assess her reaction. She had closed her eyes wantonly and wanting.

Oh how much he would enjoy fulfilling her wish. Maybe not right then but soon. Though he could have a taste, couldn’t he?

He hooked his fingers on the waistband and pulled her knickers down. He threw them over his shoulder and came back to his position between her legs. She was laid down now, staring at his face.

“You’re are gorgeous, Rose. More than I could ever… more.” She smiled when he trailed off, he smiled back and laid down on his stomach. His face hoovering above her sex. Light chestnut hair looking soft and inviting over her pubis. He kissed it, way above where she really wanted him.

“Teasing ‘re you?” She asked shaky. He placed his hands over her inner thighs and spread her open.

The smell of her fluids was strong and alluring, the view of her wet swollen labia just fantastic.

He ran his tongue slow and flat through her slit, to her clit where he latched on with his lips and tongue, until she cursed, cried out and wriggled.

John rose his head and licked his lips all smug. She was gasping.

“I want to eat you so bad, but not right now.” He declared.

“Promises, promises.” She protested, though she was pulling him up by his shoulders.

“Oh, I cross my heart.” He replied, crawling up, stopping a moment to kiss one of her nipples.

She was looking for something with her left hand on her bedside table. He used the opportunity to take of his pants, gasping gladly when his erection bobbed free. She turned to her side and smiled at him, a box of an unfamiliar brand of condoms on her hand.

“Ribbed, dotted and extra-sensitive?” He read.

“Jacks’ gift. The best condoms according to him.” She explained.

“Oh, well, he would know.”

They both laughed, laying on their sides. Rose opened the box and fished one out. He handed it to John.

“I’m rubbish at put it on.” She apologised wincing.

“No worries.” He ripped of the wrapper. Rose’s hand playing with his chest hair and her lips kissing the side of his neck was a bit distracting, so he took the chance to casually ask her. “Want to be on top?”

He had already put the condom on when she cupped his face with her hand and turned it to face her.

“Do _you_ want me on top?”

“Oh yes!” He answered a bit too eager. She giggled and kiss him quickly.

“Good thing I love it on top.” She sat up, propped herself on his chest and pass one leg over him. Both thighs framing his hips, her hair a golden screen covering her face. Her hand grasped his erection, squeeze it, making him gasp.

Rose rubbed the tip of his cock throughout her labia, causing both of them to moan. She rose her head to check on him and positioned it on her entrance. He extended his hands to her, grabbing her hips.

She sank. Slow but unrelenting.

He kept his eyes open, aroused both by the feeling of her wet, incredible warm pussy, and the sight of her – eyes closed, mouth half open, skin flushed, body arched, nipples pointing up, swallowing him inch by inch.

She panted once he was fully seated inside of her, her walls gripping his cock spasmodically, adjusting to him. He closed his eyes then, glorious feeling that was. But he opened them immediately, not wanting to miss a thing.

She opened her eyes too, regaining her support on his abs, she began to move.

It was a maddening, brilliant motion, slowly up and in her way down she swirled her hips. He enjoyed it for a few minutes before moving his hands, one caressing her bum, the other traveling up to pinch her nipples.

She was moaning and panting louder, ridding him quicker. He wouldn’t last much more, so he sat up. She gasped, surprised by the change of position, she opened her eyes, grab him by the back of his head and kissed him. It was a sloppy quick kiss. She bit his lower lip and stared at him.

“Grab my arse.” She instructed. He obeyed, not caressing like before, but taking a good hard grip on her flesh. She licked her lips and rode him faster. One hand gripping his hair, the other taking hold on his shoulder for support.

He kissed and licked her breasts and neck, wherever he could reach. She tried to lick his earlobe, but mostly he got her hot cries and moans on his ear, he wouldn’t complain though.

“Doctor.” She gasped once, she was close.

“Bloody hell.” He cried back.

“You like that.” It wasn’t a question. “Me… calling… Doctor.”

“I bloody love it.” He licked her neck, bit her. She pulled his hair, forcing him to look up and kissed him, hot and deep. He sneaked one of his hands between their pressed bodies and found her clit.

“Fuck Doctor!” She cried out. He loved it, indeed. His nickname on her mouth, by her hot perfect voice. He rubbed her clit. She lost her ridding pace, moving jerkily, uncoordinatedly and so, so close.

One, two, three more flicks of his fingers and she tensed. Her pussy gripping his cock so hard, he squinted. Then she yelled ‘Doctor’ so loud, that if he had remembered the party downstairs, he might have worried everyone had heard her.

She kept ridding him through her orgasm, her moves erratic and aimless. Her voice an incoherent string of ‘yes’ and ‘Doctor’. Her body flushed and tense, her nails digging on his back.

He was so close too, but the position wasn’t quite enough. He kept rubbing her clit, slower than before, until her body stopped shaking and her walls relaxed a bit. Then he changed their position. Pushed her down on her back while he kneeled on the bed. He grabbed her by her hips, holding her above the mattress, her shoulders and upper back supporting her, just as much as his grip.

He waited till she opened her eyes and looked aware enough before start thrusting into her. She cursed, planting her feet on the bed to anchored herself, moving her hips in search for the perfect posture. She threw her hands back looking for some support, but she only found the trunk at the end of her bed, realising they were upside down. She held onto it anyway, arching her body so her clit got slammed by his pelvis when he resumed his pace, fast and shallow.

He sped it up, thrusting jerkily. She sneaked a hand and rubbed her clit frantically. He tried to kept going as much as he could, wanting her to come once more, but he was so bloody close. He lasted a few more thrusts before he came. Cursing and panting. Driving erratically into her as he came.

She cried out after him in a second orgasm, her legs shaking around his hips. He let go his grip on her hips and braced himself on the bed to avoid collapsing over her. She fell down onto the bed the minute he let her go.

He pulled out with a grunt and fell to his side, spent and satisfied. Gasping for air. He turned his head, Rose looked very much the same. An arm over her flushed face, glistening with sweat and breathing hard.

He grinned proud of himself.

He took off the condom and scanned around, spotting a bin by the table. He got up, threw the condom away and walked back to the bed. Rose opened her eyes drowsy when he approached and smiled. He re-joined her and she turned her face to him.

“That was…” She started.

“Oh, yeah… not bad, not bad at all.” He grinned.

“It was brilliant.” She turned on to her side and kissed him. He pressed his forehead against hers, both smiling sickeningly happy.

“We are upside down.” He whispered.

“I don’t think I can move.” She whispered back. He laughed and hugged her. He moved her to the headboard, turning them around and put them both under the sheets.

She was asleep over his chest, before he even finished.

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, people. This is basically fun pure rotten-tooth-fluff :)

Rose blinked awake, the sun rays warming her face. She realized she had forgotten to close the windows blinds last night. She was sleeping face down, her arms spread across the bed. She turned her head trying to escape from the sun, but she startled fully awake when she noticed there was a bloke on her bed.

It took her a moment to remember the past night and realized it was John – the Doctor – she corrected herself sappily. A grin spreading on her face.

She propped her head up on her hand, ogling his sleepy face. His hair was even messier than usually and there was a five o’clock shadow over his jaw. It was completely unfair that she could find him so fit even sleeping.

Rose sighed, she didn’t want to wake him up yet, but she really need to use the loo. She got out of bed as silently as she could, tiptoed around the room for her bathrobe, put it on and exited the room closing the door behind her.

Once inside the toilet she peed and washed her face. She looked at herself on the mirror, her hair was wild, and her body smelled of sweat and sex, plus she felt a bit sticky. She should have washed herself last night, but she had fell slept just right after that glorious shag.

She wondered if the Doctor was really good, or just regular good.

According to Jack, she always managed to get lame guys with zero skills at sex. She agreed reluctantly, because she didn’t believe Jack always got the good ones, she reckon he might embellish some of his sex stories.

Jack, on the other hand, claimed to have a detector for good sex partners and believed Rose had none. Unfortunately, he might have some reason there, cos there had been Jimmy – a one-night stand, who lasted so little she almost didn’t notice – who on top of everything sold ‘the story’ to the rags. Then, there had been Mickey and after him, Adam. Both nice, kind blokes, but not very skilled in the art of delivering orgasms. However last night had been… she closed her eyes, recalling it while brushing her teeth. For their first time, it had been quite gratifying. She smiled at her own thoughts.

She eyed the shower, wanting to jump in, but she didn’t want John waking up and not being there. He might get the wrong idea. She better go back to her bedroom.

“Well, is it Rose Tyler walking half naked around the house?” Jack’s voice attacked her upon leaving the toilet, almost making her jump out of her skin. She brought a hand to her chest, her heart racing.

“You almost give me a heart attack!” she complained.

“Yeah, you sure it was me?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestive. “Is the Doctor still here?”

She blushed furiously, but couldn’t avoid a smile from ear to ear anyway.

“Wow, if I didn’t know beforehand, that would have told me everything I needed to know.” Jack smiled back.

“Sorry, beforehand?” Rose asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Jack nodded.

“See, last night, I was seeing off the last partygoers with Sara Jane when we heard you screaming, loud and clear ‘Ooh Doctooor’” He faked a high-pitched scream. Rose turned red to the roots of her hair.

“You’re messing with me.” She punched him in the arm.

“Nuh-uhu” He denied. “I have witnesses. There was Sara Jane for one, but there was also Donna and that other couple – Doc’s friends – who were in fact, looking for him at the time.”

“Oh my god!” She hid her face between her hands and run back to her room.

“By the way, is that a hickey?” She heard Jack asked before she closed the door shut behind her back. “If you’re going for another round, I’ll scarce, but I want the juicy details later!!” He yelled from the other side of the door.

Some movement on the bed made her turn her head. John had startled awake and was looking around the room disorientated. She winced, not knowing if it had been Jack’s voice of her slamming the door what had awoken him. His eyes finally landed on her, and she saw a glint of recognition.

“So it wasn’t a dream.” He blurted. His voice a bit hoarse from the sleep. She bit her lip, hiding a smile.

“Why? Have you ever dream about _it_ before?” She grinned. He gaped at her, like a deer caught in the headlights, his cheeks turning crimson.

“Well, I—” He stuttered, pulling at his earlobe. “You know… maybe, well… actually yes, a few times.” He admitted defeated.

She chuckled, shook her head and walked towards the bed. She sat on it, a leg under her body, the other dangling from the edge. She waited until he made eye contact with her before answering him.

“Me too.”

He searched her face, taken aback by her admission. Rose didn’t understand why he kept getting so shocked whenever she admitted she fancied him. She had heard him brag about his looks once or twice, so he wasn’t unaware of the fact that he was fit, yet he couldn’t seem to believe she could be attracted to him.

She leant towards him, in a slow meditated move and kissed him softly, eyes open. He stared at her dumbfounded after the kiss.

He cleared his throat a moment later, his eyes drifting away.

“Was that Jack?”

“Oh” She winced. “Yep. Now you mention it, you may want to check your cell phone.”

“My…” He scratched his hair. “Why?”

“Mmmmh… well…” She hesitated, founding the duvet suddenly very interesting. “Apparently we weren’t – _I_ wasn’t” She corrected herself. “Soundless enough last night.”

“Jack heard us?” He asked a bit sheepish.

“Not just him, I’m afraid.” Rose shook her head. “Sarah Jane was with him… and Donna and some couple who were looking for you… there were there too.”

“Oh… blimey…” He leant over the edge of the bed searching for his clothes. He re-emerged a minute later with his phone. “97 texts from three chats.” He read it. “That make Amy and Rory the couple, I guess.”

“Wait,” She rose her head. “Amy is with someone?”

“Yeah, for a few weeks now.” He explained, then frowned. “I didn’t know you knew Amy.”

“I…” She faltered. “I’ve seen her a few times, don’t really know her. I…I reckon she… no, never mind.”

“You what?” He insisted on, curious.

“I thought she fancied you.” Rose admitted, tucking her hair away. He tried to hide a grin, but didn’t managed very well.

“Hey” She scolded him.

“Sorry.” He apologized, but smiled broadly nonetheless. “No, actually I’m not sorry. You were jealous of Amy, weren’t you?”

“I… of course not.”

He leant towards her and cupped her face with one hand.

“I’m a bit jealous of all of them, to be honest.” He declared. She frowned, puzzled. “Cos I was wrong; you know? You singing was fantastic. But you moaning, screaming last night, _that_ is the best sound in the universe.”

She cracked a sheepish smile before kissing him softly. He, however, wanted more and snogged her properly, lips and tongue, biting and sucking. His fingers untying her bathrobe skilfully. She moaned and joined his efforts, skimming out of the bathrobe and laying back on the bed, her limbs tangling with his.

That time was different, slower, somehow more intimate. They were laying side to side, her left leg over his hip, his hands caressing her whole body, not in a feverish, needy way like the night before, but rather calmly, exploring, as if he wanted to commit her every curve and plane to memory. Their eyes were on each other faces, studying their reactions. Their mouths kissing from time to time, but mostly brushing against each other, sharing their breaths and moans.

She came first. Her eyes remained stubbornly open, watching his face. A hand gripping his bum, the other pulling at his hair. The earth-shattering orgasm felt longer than ever, taking her voice and breath away, making her silent where she had been deafening before, while her body tensed and exploded.

He followed a bit later, pushing her back into the mattress and becoming undone on top of her. His sweaty brow nested between her neck and shoulder while he cried his release.  She hugged him, her fingers drawing idle doodles on his back, her thighs trembling every few minutes around his hips.

He rolled off her soon to discard the condom, leaving her weightless. Missing his wiry body over her. She pulled him back to her when he returned to the bed. Their limbs intertwined to the point where there barely wasn’t any part of her body not touching his. She dozed off mulling over the fact that the last shag had felt more like making love than any other she had ever had.

 

When she woke up again, John’s fingertips were drawing circles on her back and she could feel his gaze on her face. She looked up and he grinned at her. Rose didn’t know any other bloke who could pull off that boyish, jolly smile, and still got her insides throb with desire.

“Hullo.” He greeted her, unaware of the effect his smile had on her. She smiled back, but before she could answer him, her stomach growled loudly. “Hungry? I’m a bit peckish myself.” He teased her.

She squinted at him, she was famished.

“What time is it?” She stared at the windows as if the sunrays could give her any information.

“Around noon.” He answered. His fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

“I know this place where they have a gorgeous bottomless brunch.” She looked up to him.

“I’m up for it. What will you have?”

“Something greasy, plus beans on toast… maybe a full breakfast.” Her belly grumbled again just by picturing it. “I need a shower first, though.”

She untangled from him and sat on the bed putting on her bathrobe. She gazed back at him over her shoulder.

“Care to join me?” Rose suggested, a wolfish smile on her lips. He was out of bed before she could even blink.

They giggled all the way to the shower.

 

 ♫♪♫

 

Rose licked her thumb and index, still chewing the last of her bacon. She sat back sipping at her Bloody Mary, rose her eyes to steal a glance at John. He was focused on his breakfast, but while she had been stuffing her face with sausages and bacon, he had been dissecting his banana pancakes and sipping tea with impeccable manners.

She wore fresh jeans and a purple t-shirt, while he was stuck on the same wrinkle blue suit from the night before. And yet, she had never felt more like a sluggish rock-star cliché than at that moment, drinking her Bloody Mary, while he ate like he was at Buckingham’s.

A wicked need of disturbing his perfect façade sneaked up on her.

Her left hand creeped up to his thigh under the table, wandering up in an idle way, until she reached his groin. His knees bumped against the table, he turned around looking at her with surprise. She grinned devilishly, the straw of her drink between her teeth.

“Rose Tyler, you’re being a naughty girl.” He whispered after he swallowed his breakfast.

Her smile widened and she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Well, you’ve been annoying me.”

“How?? I was eating.” He asked clueless.

“You were eating too… too impeccable.”

“How is that annoying?” He laughed openly and boyish, just the way she like it.

“It just it.” She shrugged, she knew it was daft that his perfect manners bothered her.

“Well… then I shall be rude.” He sneaked a hand over the table to stab his fork on her sausages, quickly popping it into his mouth.

“Hey!” She laughed, copying his actions and stealing a bite of his pancakes.

He didn’t care she was still chewing it, he tangled his hand on to the back of her head and pulled to him into a kiss. It was a messy one and they both laughed, but he pecked at her lips again anyway, several times, until the waitress tell them off.

 

♫♪♫

 

Afterwards, they walked without destination. She found out he was great tourist guide, she could point at anything and he would know the history of it by heart. Sometimes he embellished them with crazy stories he sworn the were real. She would point at the craziness but enjoyed them all the same.

They ended up in Kensington’s gardens. Somewhere between the round pond and the Albert memorial, John laid out his coat on the lawn and they stretched out on it surrounded by horse chestnuts and London planes. She leant back, her head on his stomach, both of them watching the leafs swaying by the wind and the white puffy clouds passing on the sky.

They talked softly, asking random questions to each other: Their favourite colours – blue and pink –, the last book they’d read – ‘A Brief History of Time’ and ‘Bloodsucking fiends’, both re-reads –, how he did his hair – tossed up, product and hope for the best – tell him a celebrity crush – Eddie Redmayne, he knew there was a reason why he always had wanted to be a redhead.

After a while she turned around, one arm over his stomach, the other supporting her head.

“Tell me a wish,” she requested. “Something you want to do at some point of your life.” He looked at her and thought about it for like a minute.

“Discovering time travel.” He answered dead serious.

“I reckon that was impossible.” She laughed.

“Weeell… it is _now_.” He fought back.

“But, if it would be possible in the future, wouldn’t someone have already travel back and told us?” She rose her head to be able to look at his face.

“That was what my professor always said.” He frowned. “But if I were a time traveller, I don’t think I would be shouting it from the rooftops. I mean, that is the fastest way to end up on psychiatric ward.”

“Well, that’s quite a grandiose wish.”

“What about you? Tell me a grandiose wish.”

She looked away, to the trees and shrugged off the question.

“Oh nothing like time travel.” She avoided.

“Come on, tell me.” He insisted, his hand sneaking behind her neck to turn her face to him.

“Well… I would like to sing a permanent song.” He made a weird face, so she explained herself. “You know... the kind of song that is like a hymn, that everybody knows it, even it’s 60 years old.” He nodded.

“What about you? Do you have any more wishes, maybe a more realistic one?” She laughed.

“Hey! You keep that and I won’t let you travel with me through time and space.” John complained.

“Space too? Aren’t you being a tad grabby?” She teased him. “Are you also going to invent the formula for the eternal youth?”

“Weeellll…” He said unashamed. “That’s actually my third wish after space and time travel.”

“Blamey!” She laughed, re-arranging her body to lay beside him on the coat. “What is the first? Cure cancer? No sorry, that’s to plain, cure all diseases? Wait, no, I know! Cure death!”

She turned on her side to look at him, but his smile wasn’t as wild and amused as her, it wasn’t the boyish smile she liked so much. It was smaller, private, heavy with intimate feelings.

“What?” She whispered, the air around them suddenly different.

“You.”

“Me, what?” She asked confused by his answer.

“You, Rose Tyler.” He caressed her face and close the space between them. “You were on the top of the list.”

He kissed her slow and tender, his hand cupping the back of her head as he re-angled his approach to deepen the kiss.

Rose felt that this kiss was full of meaning but that she was losing part of it. She placed her left hand over his shoulder and push him softly, she pressed her forehead against his while her breath slowed down enough for her to ask him.

“Me? I am before time travel?”

At first he nodded, his eyes closed.

“And before eternal youth?” She insisted.

“You, Rose Tyler,” He cupped her face again, his nose sliding against hers. “are the biggest grandiose wish I ever had. So now any other will be smaller beside you.”

She pressed her lips, trying to stop the smile menacing with splitting her face.

“Ain’t you all suave?”

“I have my moments.” He answered, searching her eyes. She kissed him now, cupped his head with both hands. She fell on to her back, bringing him with her.

They snog each other for a long time, it was supposed to be exploring and without aim. His hands kept wondering and caressing, and to be true, he didn’t go anywhere inappropriate for a public place. Yet, by the time he had his hand just above one of her knees and he was kissing her neck, she found herself longing for his hand to be inside her jeans, with his long fingers under her knickers, so bad, that just the thought of it make her moan more than the stimulation he actually was giving her. John rose his head to look at her face and whatever he found made his pupils blew dark.

“My place is too far away.” She gasped out of breath.

“Mine is actually about ten minutes.” He whispered, then he frowned. “Though is nothing like yours, …and… well it’s… probably all messy.”

“As long as it has a roof and some walls…” She joked, then smiled and whispered on his ear. “I don’t even need a bed.”

He looked at her both shocked and aroused before answered her.

“Well, that can be arranged.”

They get up and sprinted all the way back to his place hand in hand.

 

 

**♫♪♫ The End ♫♪♫**


End file.
